Magician Sleep Talk
by Pii
Summary: Random idea come to my mind after I watch a magician show. A magician visited Casper High, will Danny's secret revealed? The magician is my OC, which is random ' sorry bad grammar


_Hi there just a random one-shot since I got this idea when I watch a magician show called 'Uya emang Kuya'. Okay, let's roll!! (sorry bad grammar) Oh yea this magician is my OC =='' I always hate OC but,… well, not much role in my story. Enjoy BTW._

**Magician Sleep Talk**

Today at the Casper High, there's a magician come for visit. Since it will put on a TV show, everyone seems excited except, Danny.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Mark, I am a magician, and I guess you know me already." The Magician said, he wear black jacket and black trousers.

Danny yawned, "What kind of magician is he?" he asked to his best friends.

"I have heard about him, he can put a person into sleep and ask their feelings," said Sam.

"Wow, I can't believe that. And why he is here?" Tucker asked.

"I am here to show you my magic. Everyone here like magic right?" ask Mr. Mark (**AN :** **Kays, I am suck in names ==''**) Everyone say 'yeah', and 'yes' thing. Danny just groaned.

"Now who wants to be my participate?" Mr. Mark asked. Every students seems want to try, but they're scared somehow. Danny just groaned, "if they like him why they not take a part on it?" he ask. "Fenturd! Why you not go for it if you want to!?" Dash yelled. "What, me not…" Danny try to make he not choosen. But then Mr. Mark saw Danny and pointing at him, "You! The one with white t-shirt and messy black hair!"

"Huh? Me?" Danny wondered. "My hair is not messy, isn't it?"

"It just spiky" said Sam.

"Yeah, right. Spiky." Said Danny.

Everyone glares at Danny, who chosen by the magician. "What? Me-? I don't want to-"

"Come on, boy. Why you not try it?" ask Mr. Mark.

"Uh, but Mister- I am…"

While Danny refuse to go, everyone around him start to talk. "Why must Fenton?"

"Yeah, why must be him?"

"He is a loser, why must be him??"

"I said I don't want to!" Danny yelled. Mr. Lancer put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Why you not go for it Mr. Fenton?"

"Mr. Lancer… I-I… I…" Danny looking at Sam and Tucker, who worried too. "Can you guys help me?"

"Come on Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer push Danny to the center while the magician pulls him.

"I-I..I don't want to…" said Danny, scared. "Danny! Danny, no! Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled. The magician put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "It's fine,"

"Uhhh… but I am a loser! Why must me, can it be someone else who not a loser?" ask Danny, try to get out of that place.

"So you are a loser? Well, that makes things more funnier then!" Mr. Mark laughs. Everyone around who angry at first time because Danny's the one who chosen start to laugh. "That's right! It can be funny if the one who asked is a loser!"

"Yeah! Pick on Fenton! It will be funny!"

Everyone start to agree if Danny is the one who will hypnotized. Sam and Tucker looking each other, this will be trouble. But suddenly Dash screamed, "FENTURD! YOU MUST HYPNOTIZED! SO I CAN LAUGH!!!"

Everyone start laughing, Danny try to escape. "Uh, I don't want to do this!"

"Come on Fenton!" said Paulina, she want to laugh at Danny's mind. "Yeah, can we start it yet?"

"Uh-… Uh-…. But-but…" Danny try to find a way to escape, because words can't works, then he run away. Everyone start yelled, "GET HIM!!!" So the Popular gang, Mr. Lancer, Mr. Mark, and Sam, and Tucker chasing Danny. However, Sam and Tucker just try to make Danny out of this situation. Dash and Kwan got Danny, both holding his hands.

"Come on Mr. Fenton, just try it." Said Mr. Lancer.

"But I don't want to…" said Danny.

"Listen ya, Fenturd. If you refuse, I will force you to eat my UNDERPANTS." Dash pointing at Danny. Danny gulped, "It will be okay," said Mr. Mark. Finally Danny lose, and say, "Uhhh- okay then…" trough he still scared.

The one thing Danny scared about is not the hypnotize, but his secret. His secret about he as Danny Phantom will blown out. Dash put Danny at the center. Still watching him, "I'm watching you, Fenton!"

Danny gulped, everyone looking at him. Sam and Tucker scared. What if his secret exposed? "Let's start now," Mr. Mark said.

Mr. Mark looking at Danny's eyes. "Look at my eyes, when you see fire, sleep." He said. Then he make a fire from his hands, then Danny fall asleep. (**AN : Hey, he's a magician, so don't wonder how he can do that 8D**)

Everyone amazed, then Mr. Mark start to talk. "Lie is bad, right? Lie is bad?" he ask. Everyone answer, "Bad"

"So better not lying, then answer the question truthful" he said, as Danny's head nodded. Sam and Tucker seems scared, Sam whispered to Tucker, "What if his secret blown out?"

"I don't know! This is bad!" said Tucker.

The two both looking at the Magician and Danny again.

"What's your name?" Mr. Mark ask.

"Danny Fenton,…" Danny is sleeping-talk! Wow, that Magician sure great!

"Okay, where do you live?" ask Mr. Mark.

"Fenton Works…" Danny said in a low voice, he is sleep-talking, so don't wonder why he answers like that.

"Fenton what?" ask Mr. Mark again, because it not pretty clear.

"Fenton Works…" Danny said, more louder.

"Okay, so… Fenton Works is it? Your parents' job…?" ask Mr. Mark.

"Uh-um…" Danny nodded.

"What's your parents' job?"

"They do ghost hunting… trough they never caught any ghost…" said Danny. Mr. Mark nodded with a smile, "You heard that? His parents never caught any ghost!" as Mr. Mark yelled that, everyone start laughing except for Sam and Tucker who really worried.

"So, what they do if they can't catch any ghost?" ask Mr. Mark, half-chuckled.

"Well, they made some stupid-invention, which not really stupid, but still stupid…" said Danny. It's his MIND! Everyone start to laugh again. "Hahah! So, they made stupid inventions? They're not worked?"

"Worked," Danny said.

"Worked? But why you said stupid?" ask Mr. Mark.

"…but lot of them pointless…" Danny said.

"Pointless? Like what?" ask Mr. Mark.

"…like the ghost gabber which just say 'fear me' things and the anti-creep stick which just a normal bat…" said Danny. Another laugh exploded.

"Ha ha hah, okay, now lets move to the friends. Do you have any friends?" Mr. Mark asked. Sam and Tucker sighed in relief because the things about ghost hunting finally done, gladly Danny not mention about the Ghost Portal which zaps him in.

"I have," said Danny.

"Who are they? Or, who is she or he?" ask Mr. Mark.

"Sam and Tuck,…"

"Sam and Tuck! Who's Sam and Tuck?" Mr. Mark looking at the students, then everyone pointing at the losers group. "Oh, so they're the one who called Sam and Tuck?"

"Sam and Tucker," said Sam.

"So who is Sam and who is Tucker?" ask Mr. Mark.

"I am Sam, and he is Tucker." Said Sam, grumpily. "Weird, don't Sam is a boy name?"

"I prefer Sam more than my real name," Sam said. Mr. Mark start to laugh. "Oh, ha ha, then let's continue. How long you known each other?"

"Since childhood," said Tucker.

"So you know everything about him, don't you?" ask Mr. Mark.

"Off course we are, and he is our best friend." Said Sam, still angry with the magician.

"Ohhh, so,… do you think he has a crush on you?" ask Mr. Mark to Sam.

"Wait, what?" Sam blushed.

"You said you three known each other since childhood. So maybe one of you have a crush on this girl" said Mr. Mark, pointing on Sam. Sam looks really annoyed. "What? I am not-"

"Let's ask him to make sure," Mr. Mark said, leaving Sam grumpily. Everyone start to laugh, except Sam, who is angry. And Valerie, who is jealous.

"So, do you have any special feeling in this girl named Sam?" ask Mr. Mark.

"No," said Danny.

"Really? You not like her?" ask Mr. Mark again.

"No, but as best friend I am." Said Danny.

"Oh, so, do you have any crush on a girl?" ask Mr. Mark.

"I don't know." Said Danny, everyone burst into laugh again.

"What? What do you mean you don't know?! Ha-ha! You're funny! How did you don't know you have a crush or not?!" ask Mr. Mark, with laugh.

"Because I don't know," said Danny.

"Okay, then, uh… is there any girl who's pretty?" ask Mr. Mark, half-laughing.

"There is one," said Danny.

"Who?" ask Mr. Mark.

"Paulina." Said Danny.

"WHAT?!" Sam and Valerie yelled. The two feel jealous. Everyone laughing and looking at Paulina. "That geek think I am pretty, I know I am pretty," she said. Sam just looking at Paulina, jealously. "I know I must hit Danny's head." She said.

"Ha ha ha! So you think she's pretty, huh? You like her?" ask Mr. Mark.

"No," said Danny.

"Huh? But you just say she's pretty." Said Mr. Mark.

"Yeah she is pretty but just that, I not have any special feelings." Said Danny. Sam and Valerie sighed a little, then the two looking each other. "Why you're sighing?"

"Now, Danny. Do you have someone you hate?" ask Mr. Mark.

"That's a lotta…" Danny said.

"Really? Who are they?" ask Mr. Mark.

"Started from Dash who always bullied me and then Valerie who always hunting me, as long as my parents."

"WHAT?!" Valerie screamed. Everyone looking at Dash and then at Valerie. "Mr. Baxter, I want to meet you after this." Said Mr. Lancer. Dash groaned and said, "I will get ya after this Fenton!"

"What? I never hunting him!" Valerie gasped.

"You are Valerie?" ask Mr. Mark. "Yes," Valerie nodded a little.

"You hunted him?" ask Mr. Mark.

"No! I am not! I never hunting him!" Valerie wonders what Danny means.

"Do you think what he mean is you're hunting 'love' from him?" ask Mr. Mark to Valerie.

"I don't know!" Valerie wonders too, what does Danny mean? Mr. Mark turned back to Danny and continue asking, "Well, Danny. What do you mean with Valerie hunting you?"

"she used the ecto-guns on me, I never harm her. I already told her it was an accident but she's not believing me." Danny said. Valerie gasped. When did she attacking Danny with ecto-guns?

"So Valerie, you used ecto-guns on him?" ask Mr. Mark.

"No! I am not! I am not understand!" said Valerie, panicked. Sam and Tucker panicked as well, if this getting longer Danny's secret will revealed.

"Uh, Mr. Mark… can we… move to another topic?" Sam ask. Then he give a sign to Tucker to play the act too.

"Uh, yeah! Can we… move to another topic like… his favorite food?" ask Tucker, smiled.

"But we not done with this yet." Said Mr. Mark. Sam and Tucker panicked more and more.

"I really don't understand why he said I am hunting him!" said Valerie.

"Okay, let's ask him again." Mr. Mark turns to Danny and ask him, "Is there any other person that you hate?"

"Yeah," said Danny.

"Who?" ask Mr. Mark.

"My parents, ghost hunters, the box ghost, ember, skulker, and the other ghosts and finally my arch enemy Plasmius." Said Danny. This answer make everyone shocked.

"You got arch enemy?" ask Mr. Mark.

"Yeah, and he's a crazed up Fruitloop." Said Danny. That answer make half of them chuckled, but they still wondered why Danny said he got arch enemy. Sam and Tucker worried, panicked. Valerie is confused.

"Really? Who is he?" ask Mr. Mark.

"My parents' college friend. Vlad Masters as known as Vlad Plasmius. He want to kill my dad, marry my mom, and me as his son." Danny said. Everyone gasped and shocked. "You… you mean… Vlad Masters? The mayor?" Star shocked. Valerie shocked as well, "Danny know him? And he know Master is a half ghost?" Valerie knew Vlad is a half-ghost, from Danielle thing. "But how?"

"Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmius?" Kwan questioned.

"And he want to kill his dad?" ask Star.

"…marry his mom?" ask Paulina.

"…and himself as his son???" Dash wondered.

Sam and Tucker panicked, then looking at each other. The two screams suddenly. "AAAAAAH!!! That's nothing! Really nothing!"

"Yeah, nothing to cares about, he always like that, he always… made up story!" said Tucker.

"But, he's right." Said Valerie. Everyone shocked. "Huh?!"

"He's right. Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmius! I saw him changed!" said Valerie. Everyone gasped and shocked. "!!!"

"He is a half ghost! And I don't know he really do that to Danny." Said Valerie. Everyone seems shocked and surprised. "Wait, you know?" ask Sam.

"I saw him changed in his lab." Said Valerie.

Mr. Mark start to wonder, "Hmmm… so why he know all of this things?" Mr. Mark wondered.

"Why Fentoad know about him?" Dash questioned.

"Let's ask him again," said Mr. Mark. Mr. Lancer, who panicked and wonders what's wrong with Danny just looking at Danny.

"So, how did you know he is Vlad Plasmius?" ask Mr. Mark.

"He showed it to me, plenty times." Danny said. Everyone shocked.

"Why he shown it to you?" ask Mr. Mark.

"…because… I don't know. Because I am the one he wants…" Danny said.

Sam and Tucker panicked, "oh no! He will blown out his secret soon!" said Sam.

"It's horrible!"

"It is!"

Valerie looking at Danny, not believe what he just said. That's his mind. Wait, let's get it straight. Danny said she hunted him, then he said he got arch enemy, and ghost enemy? And yet he know Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmius. How he supposed to know that all?

"…so… now,… why you called him a fruitloop?" ask Mr. Mark.

"Because he is one. And he needs a cat!" Danny said, everyone start to laugh a little.

"And why do you think he needs a cat?" ask Mr. Mark.

"Because he needed for one. He is a lonely man. I advice him for it, I don't know if he follow it already." Danny said, everyone laugh even louder.

"He is a billionaire, yet a ghost, yet got minions under him. But I wonder why he still wants my mom and I? So I told him he is a fruitloop and he needs a cat." Danny continued, Sam and Tucker smiled a little because now everyone know Vlad's secrets. But they also worried about Danny.

"So, minions, huh? Who's the minions?" ask Mr. Mark, half-chuckling.

"They're not really minions. Just some ghosts and people working for him. Like Skulker, the bird-like ghosts, and Valerie." Danny said. As Danny mentioned Valerie, everyone gasped and shocked, they turned to Valerie.

"VALERIE???"

"I-I… Uh, I…" Valerie can't answer.

"Valerie worked for him? Is that true?" ask Mr. Mark, he also shocked when Danny mentioned that.

"Well, not lot people know that but, she is the red huntress. Trough I feel pity for her, because Vlad use her to destroy me. I told her plenty times that I am good but she don't want to believe me. I told her that dog wasn't mine." Said Danny. Everyone more shocked now, they looking at Valerie.

"Valerie, you're… the red huntress?" Paulina gasped.

"Uh… uh… how did he know that?!" Valerie wonders. "Why Danny knew I am her?! And I never hunt him!" she said. "Wait, when did I call him bad?"

"Valerie… you really… the red huntress?" ask Kwan. Valerie nodded a little, "okay, I admitted it. I am the red huntress…" she said. "But I never know I worked for Vlad Plasmius all this time, not before I caught him changed…" Valerie press a button which make her suit changed into red huntress.

Everyone shocked, then Dash said, "Cool…"

"I never knew you're the red huntress…"

"That's me…" Valerie said, "I hiding it from you guys all this time long…" she said, then she change back to her normal clothes.

"But this makes me… wonder… how did Danny know that all?" ask Star. Everyone remembered again, they looking at Danny. The secret of Vlad, Valerie, why Danny knew that all? Why he know their secrets? What makes he…

Sam and Tucker panicked.

"No, no no no no. Danny just… just…" Tucker try to make them forget it.

"Danny is… just, talk in random…" said Sam.

"But, he's really right." Said Mr. Lancer. "What makes he can know that all?"

Mr. Mark walk to Danny, hold on his shoulder and start to ask another one, "Why you know this all…?"

Sam and Tucker panicked. This can't be hold on anymore. The last thing not yet blown out just Danny's secret.

"Because I know this all… and I always protecting the town…" Danny said.

Everyone start to questioning. "Huh? Fenton?"

"Fenton always protect our town? But… Phantom do that" Dash wondered.

Mr. Mark ask again, "You protect the town? How?"

"With my ghost powers…" said Danny. Now everyone shocked again. "Danny got ghost powers?"

"Tha-That's nothing… it's... it's…" Sam try to change the topic.

"Sam, Tucker. You know this… all time long?" ask Star.

"Uh, we… we… we didn't know he got ghost powers, right Tucker?" ask Sam.

"R…right…"

Valerie looking at them. "Don't lie to me. You know he got that ghost power…"

Sam and Tucker can't lie anymore, Danny's secret will exposed.

"…yeah…" they said in a low voice.

"What?! So Fenturd has ghost powers?!"

"And he protecting the town?! Which means…"

Mr. Mark turned to Danny again, "How'd you get them?"

"…my parents built a ghost portal then I accidently pressed the 'ON' button… causing me to got these powers…" Danny said.

Everyone stay quiet. Danny has ghost powers… that's means…

"…can you… show it to us…?" ask Mr. Mark. Danny's nodded. Then two bright light appear from his chest and traveled trough his body, which makes everyone shocked and can't say anything. Danny Phantom…

"P…Phantom…"

"D..Danny is Phantom?"

Now they understand why Danny said all of those. Valerie gasped as she see Danny, turned into Phantom. She finally understands why he talk about the dog wasn't him all the time. Mr. Lancer understands why Danny always late and sleepy. Mr. Mark, still shocked, try to calmed down. Then ask the last question.

"Last question…" he said, "Why you kept this a secret from all of us?"

"…because… I don't want everyone I cares involved in this,… and I don't want they do experiments on me…" Danny said, everyone calmed and smiled. Mr. Mark hold Danny's shoulder. "Okay, in three, wake up. One, two, three." Mr. Mark snap his finger, then Danny awake. "huh?"

Danny looking around, everyone looking at him. "Wh…?"

Before he can speak anything, everyone smiled and give him applause. "Huh?... I-I not get it…"

"Speak of the truth, Phantom… I forgive you, and sorry for all this time." Said Valerie.

"Valerie? Huh?" Danny confused, then he looking at his clothes. He is in his ghost form. "No!!!" He screamed. Sam and Tucker run to Danny then hug him.

"Danny!!!" they yelled.

"Sam, Tuck?! What's going on? Why I am in my ghost form, that's means… AH!!!" Danny really can't remember what happened when he was asleep, the hypnotize really works.

"Everyone know…" Sam said. "But there's no problem," she added.

"Well, we're sorry we bullied you, Phantom." Said Dash, with Kwan beside him.

"Who knows you're Danny Phantom?" said Kwan.

"Danny!!!" Paulina run to Danny and kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you for calling me pretty! Do you want to date with me?" Sam and Valerie glares on her. Paulina seems annoyed. "What?"

"So… Danny, we see… uh… you're… Danny Phantom…" said Mr. Mark. "And we,…"

"Don't worry Mr. Fenton, we won't do experiments on you, or I must say, Mr. Phantom?" said Mr. Lancer.

"Thank you Mr. Lancer," Danny looking at Mr. Mark, "Wow, uh… you really great, I mean… uh… can you, not put this on… TV show? And uh…"

Mr. Mark smiled, "Don't worry, I won't put this on TV Show, and I will keep this a secret." He said, smiled. Danny smiled back, then shook hand with him. "Thanks Mister…"

"Mark," he said.

"Oh yeah, thank you Mr. Mark…"

Then Mr. Mark turn and ask to everyone, "We will keep this a secret okay?" Everyone shout a big 'yay' and 'yes'. Then Mr. Mark need to left the school. Other students come near Danny and Paulina hold Danny's hand.

"So now what…?" ask Danny.

"…Thank you for saving us every day, Phantom."

"Uh, that's nothing…"

Danny looking at Sam who looking at him, Sam hold Danny' other hand. Behind Danny, Valerie put her hands on Danny's shoulder. "So… now will you go on a date with me?" ask Paulina again.

"I am… uh…" Danny blushed. Sam and Valerie glares at Danny and Paulina. Danny try to get out the situation, the fan-girls, "…Can you girls leave me alone for now…?"

_That's it! Done! :D like it? Oh well, sorry for the bad grammar. I command you to… R&R,… Please? (Danny at the 1__st__ time, lol)_


End file.
